Coincidence?
by Love4Death
Summary: Anybody wondered how Yondaime could summon the shinigami? is there a reason or was it just, a coincidence... Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**AN**: this is my first real story, so ill appreciate any criticism and help you could give.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **NARUTO** or **BLEACH**… yet

Demons speach/Thoughts: "_Blah Blah_" / _'Pathetic Human'_

Humans speach/Thoughts: "yeah yeah" / '… I hate you'

**Prologue: **

"**Shikki Fuiin" came the voice of the blond spikey haired blue-eyed man as he stood upon a giant Toad facing a nine-tailed beast of enormous proportions. **

**To Minato and the Kyuubi the world seemed to freeze as a pair of old Japanese sliding doors appeared in a flash of white light.**

"**Yamamoto-sama!" Minato gasped, his chakra dissolving and reforming back into reiatsu. **

"**Come now Minato-kun, you've known who I am long enough to refer to me in a different manner by now, I would've thought." Replied a man who looked to be at least seventy, with a waist length beard and a X shaped scar upon his forehead. He wore the loose fitting black kimono of the shinigami but also a white haori with the kanji for first on it. **

"**Hai Yama… Tou-sama" The Young , in immortal terms, Namikaze choked out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **NARUTO** or **BLEACH**… yet

Demons speach/Thoughts: "_Blah Blah_" / _'Pathetic Human'_

Humans speach/Thoughts: "yeah yeah" / '… I hate you'

Chapter 1

_!,,!(-.-)!,,! __** 8 years later **__!,,!(-.-)!,,!_

Muttering to himself as he left the gates to the Namikaze compound, about "idiotic civilians" and "One eyed old bastards trying to get me killed", oh and we cant forget the – "Fucking civilian Council" can we?

As the gates to the estate close black particles start to appear and stick to his face, forming a mask that looks like a black grinning skull with a red diamond under each eye, a line above each eye forming a point above his nose and a red marking trailing down each side of his face. This combined with his matte black ANBU armour, steel reinforced combat boots and ankle length black leather trench coat, made for quite the badass image. The three swords that he carries at all times further enhance this.

A Large Zabatou that has an image of a nine-tailed fox trying to bite and claw its way out of the tip, was strapped to his back. On his left hip was a Katana that didn't look any different really from the standard ANBU katana but was an inch wider and a foot and a half longer with the Kanji for 'Six-Paths' upon the blade. Lastly was a foot and a half long wakizashi clipped onto the back of his belt with the hilt just being seen on his right. (A.N. like Soifon has her Zanpaktou.)

A crimson chakra so dark it was nearly black engulfed the figure, then it was gone.

"What to do, what to do… hmm…" a worried Sandaime spoke to himself as he paced the floor of his office.

"Sigh" Hiruzen…. Well sighed. As he slumped in his chair overlooking Konoha; the village hidden within the leaves, "On the one hand he could take this really well and won't mind, then again on the other he could extremely pissed and either kill me or blow something really important or expensive up, knowing my luck it will be both." *sigh* "I'm to old for this shit!"

1001001001001001001001001001001001001001

*CRACK*

"Ah kitsune… glad you could make it, I have a… erm mission for you."

"Whatever can we get this over with I have better things to do than hang around your office all day old man!"

"Right… Well as you know The last 'loyal' Uchiha starts the academy next week, it has been decided by the council that you will join the academy also in order to make sure that no kidnapping or assassination attempts can take place. This is classified as a SSS- ranked mission as it will take place over 5 years."

Pause

Silence

Pin Drops

"WHAT!!!" Screams Kitsune/Naruto.

Kitsune rips off his mask revealing a toned face with three very light hardly noticeable whisker marks, with a scary resemblance to the late Yondaime. But unlike the Yondaime's blond spiky hair, this young man had slicked back dark gold hair with crimson and black streaks.

He started ranting to himself… again whilst walking through the thirds office.

He stopped and turned towards Hiruzen sharply; "Do I have a choice?" Naruto demanded.

*sigh* "I'm afraid not Naruto, its either this or banishment" replied the Sandaime.

"FINE! I'll do it but I am not happy about it! Please tell me there's good news to this or Fuck banishment I'll walk out myself after killing off the council!"

"Well Dolphin will be teaching your year an…"

"Iruka!?"

"Yes now if you'll let me finish?"

"heh…Sorry…"

"I have also arranged that the proctor for the chunnin exam 2nd stage when your year of gennin graduate will be your… ahem, Hebi-chan."

At the mention of his crush, he turned bright red, red enough to put the Hyuuga Heiress to shame.

1001001001001001001001001001001001001001

"Okay I'll definitely do it. But one question you old geezer… Why pick me?" Naruto asked.

"After what happened three years ago, Naruto it was decided you were the best choice."

10010010010010010010010010010010010010011001001001001001001001001001

A.N. PLEASE READ

Before I right anything else I need a beta. So if anyone who wants to help PM I will be grateful.

Also I need help for Shikai and Bankai for Naruto's Zanpaktous.

And bodies for his rinnegan I have already chosen some but I need three more so please give me names and realm positions for each of the bodies.

Also I need one other doujutsu for him he's already got the sharingan so no votes for that but I need ideas for another one!

Incase you haven't noticed this will be a SUPER Naruto story. Don't like? Tough.

Until whenever. Bye.

**A.N.**

This is what Narutos mask looks like (except black with red stripes) http : / / dazed gumball . deviantart . com / art / Vizard-Mask-83636737  (No spaces… Obviously.)


End file.
